


Meanings and Musings

by stillskies



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fye thinks about the nature of power and names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meanings and Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oki_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oki_chan).



> Written for round 1 of [Dimension Shop](http://dimension-shop.livejournal.com/)

Names, he knew, were powerful things. There was meaning to the name you were given at birth, be it sentimental or mystical. It was a ceremony in and of itself - being named - one that the recipient never remembered.

Names were given, not chosen.

He stared at Kurogane as the taller man sparred with Syaoran. He wondered what their names meant, what their parents thought as they picked out the names for their precious children. He wondered if his own parents had felt pride at giving him his name, though it was a waste of effort.

Twins were not a good omen, not to a country of ice and snow, of pure white and crystalline blue. He remembered the two girls who had stood behind the Dimension Witch, next to the boy who had brought them Mokona, and wondered if they had been a blessing or a curse to the Dimension Witch.

Syaoran lunged at Kurogane, who sidestepped the painfully obvious attack and brought his shinai down on the younger man’s head. He heard Sakura gasp beside him, and he turned to her and smiled.

“Don’t worry, Sakura-chan,” he said cheerfully just as Syaoran spun out of the way, “Kuro-puu won’t hurt Syaoran-kun.”

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes and nodded before turning her attention back to the two in front of them.

Sakura, he thought, was a pretty name. What did her father and mother think of when they decided on it? Did it have a special meaning? Did she ever know it? Will she ever know it? He looked at her a moment longer before lying back on the grass and looking up at the sky.

The sky never changed, he thought. No matter what world they went to, the sky remained the same. Were all worlds under one sky? Or was the sky a perception? Did it look the same to the others in his group?

“What are you thinking about, Fye?”

He looked to his side to see Mokona peering down at him curiously. “The sky is pretty,” he replied.

“It is!” Mokona agreed. “Yuuko likes to gaze at the sky, and her and Clow would always talk about the places that they’ve been. But the other Mokona says that Yuuko looks sad when she looks at the sky now. Mokona thinks it’s because Clow is gone, but she still has Mokona!”

“She does,” Fye agreed, patting Mokona on the head. “Do you think that Yuuko-san knows why the sky is blue?”

Mokona shook its head. “Clow did, though. He said it was because the water and the sky reflect each other.”

There was a grunt and he sat up to find Kurogane laid out on the ground. Sakura jumped up and ran to Syaoran, who was staring at the fallen man in amazement.

“Wheet-whoo! Syaoran-kun beat Kuro-tan!” he called out as Kurogane picked himself up off the ground.

“My name,” Kurogane growled, “is Kurogane. Even an idiot mage should be able to say that.”

“Ah, but Kuro-chu, names are powerful things. You wouldn’t want me to have power over you, would you?” he teased lightly, standing up and dusting off his pants. “After all, a reckless guy like me could get you killed.”

“I’ll die on my own terms,” Kurogane said roughly. “And there is only meaning in names if you believe in it.”

“Yuuko says that there is magic in words, but especially in names,” Mokona added. “Kurogane could be put under Fye’s spell if Fye wanted!”

“Che, under the spell of an idiot mage who won’t even do magic?” Kurogane asked. “Never.”

Fye smiled. “How sad! Kuro-kichi doesn’t want to be under my spell!”

“Mokona will be under your spell!” Mokona exclaimed happily.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and wiped his brow before turning to Sakura and Syaoran. “You did good, kid, but you have too many tells.”

“I wonder what Mokona’s name means,” Fye wondered out loud, grinning at Mokona.

“Mokona is not Mokona’s name, but Mokona’s name is secret. Only Yuuko and Clow and Mokona knows Mokona’s name.”

“Yuuko-san is very smart, isn’t she?” he asked as Kurogane picked up the discarded shinai and put them safely to side.

“Yuuko said names are very important,” Mokona agreed. “Even names that aren’t our real names are, like ‘Mokona’ and ‘Yuuko.’ All names are special.”

Kurogane threw a punch at Syaoran’s left shoulder, but Syaoran dodged it quickly. Sakura was standing next to him again, hands balled into fists and covering her mouth as she watched the training progress.

_Even names that aren’t our real names._

This name, he thought, holds power over me, but not because people know it.

_The power that names hold are different, Fye. Even this name that is not your own holds power because it is not your name. It is his, and he is what holds power over you through the name you have taken._

“Oi.”

Fye blinked and saw Kurogane standing in front of him. “Yes, Kuro-pipi?”

“Stop spacing out,” Kurogane warned. “If the kid or princess catch you, they’ll worry.”

“Are you worried about me, too, Kuro-chan?”

Kurogane grimaced. “Not a chance in hell. What you do is your problem, not mine.”

“How sad!” Fye exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Kurogane’s left arm. “But I worry about Kuro-sama all the time!”

Kurogane tried to shake him off. “Let go of me, you damn idiot! And who asked you to worry about me?”

“Is Kurogane-san okay?” Sakura asked, rushing over with Syaoran close behind her. “Are you hurt? I can dress your wounds, if you’d like.”

“I’m not hurt! I’m fine!” Kurogane yelled, shaking his arm with renewed vigor. “Just get this idiot off of me!”

Fye nuzzled his arm. “I think Kuro-nyan hurt his arm, Sakura-chan, but he won’t let me see.”

“You should let Fye-san see, Kurogane-san,” Sakura said, worried. “What if it gets worse?”

Syaoran stood behind Sakura and smiled awkwardly. “Kurogane-san is fine, princess. I’m not at a level where I could hurt him.”

“Are you sure?” Sakura fretted, looking back and forth between Syaoran and Kurogane. 

“Yes, princess.”

“Get him off!”

“But Kuro-wanko!”

“Kuro-wanko, Kuro-wanko!”

Kurogane used his free arm to reach for Fye’s neck, and Fye let go, dancing away. “So mean!” Fye called.

“I’ll show you mean!” Kurogane roared as he chased after Fye, Mokona on top of his head. “I’ll kill you when I catch you, you bastard!”

“You’ll have to catch me first, Kuro-kun!” he called over his shoulder. He saw Sakura and Syaoran watching them. Sakura looked confused while Syaoran looked amused.

There was a hand on his shoulder suddenly, and Kurogane turned him around. Fye smiled. “You wouldn’t really kill me, would you, Kuro-chi?”

Kurogane’s eyes narrowed, but he released Fye’s shoulder. “Che, whatever.”

Mokona hopped off of Kurogane’s head and onto Fye’s shoulder. “Kuro-chi likes Fye!”

“The hell I do,” Kurogane denied. “You can’t like someone you don’t know.”

“Do you want to know me, Kuro-wan?” Fye asked.

The other man looked at him, and Fye stared back. Finally, Kurogane turned around and walked away.

“I guess that’s a no,” Fye said, looking at Mokona.

“Kurogane is just shy,” Mokona announced.

“I wonder,” Fye replied, following after Kurogane. “But at least I know Mokona loves me, right?”

Mokona nuzzled his neck. “Mokona loves Fye very much! Fye gives Mokona cuddles and lets Mokona drink!”

Fye grinned. “We should drink tonight!”

“Drink, drink!” Mokona echoed.

Kurogane looked back at them and glared. “No.”

“Come on, Kuro-chan! It will be fun!” Fye cajoled. “And Sakura-chan can drink better now!”

“We aren’t giving the kids alcohol,” Kurogane declared.

“But what about me?”

“I said kids, didn’t I?”

“Mokona’s not a kid! Mokona is a Mokona! So Mokona can have a drink!”

“None for the manjuu either,” Kurogane added.

“Kuro-chichi’s no fun,” Fye pouted. “But Mokona can get us saké, can’t you Mokona?”

Mokona laughed as Kurogane glared, and Fye smiled at them.


End file.
